Rin Grows Up
by Dragain
Summary: I went to a website and saw how a writer there wrote about her thoughts about Rin growing up and what would happen when she is growing up. This story is based on that story line. Quite a bittersweet story... One Shot Story


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me... :( This story is a copyright, I had adopted her style of writing and the storyline. Credit goes to her. Thanks for your idea of a good story... 

SESSHOMARU:   
My senses twitched. I smelled something in the air. The aroma of flowers mixed with a more metallic scent. Much like blood.

That smell… I've smelt it before… But where?

Ah, yes. I remembered now. It was the smell a female gave off before they cycled.

My brow furrowed in confusion. Female? There were no females here…

My gaze fell on Rin.

The child slept soundly, gracefully, oblivious to all the world.   
Suddenly I understood, and Kagura's words came back to me, almost haunting me.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hello there. Are you planning on bearing Sesshomaru any children?" She joked with Rin.

"Leave her alone. She is but a child. Do you take me for a pervert?"

She smiled.

"That girl is a child no longer. She is approaching eleven summers, is she not? You cannot keep her forever you know…"

"Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do. Be gone. Listening to your babble is beneath me."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I thought of the child's kindness to Jaken. The way she went searching for his medicine when he needed it. The way she had tried to help me on the day we met.

I looked at Rin. As much as I hated admitting it, Kagura was right. And what I'd hated even more, was that I had grown quite fond of the human child.

She would not be a child forever. She was turning into a woman.

I sighed. This may well be the most difficult task I had ever had to do.

RIN:   
I awoke with the sun shining in my eyes, and I noticed that I was being held in someone's arms. I looked up to see Sesshomaru.

He glanced down at me, and put me down.

I stared at him. Something was obviously wrong for us to be traveling so early in the morning, and him carrying me nonetheless. I waited for an explanation.

None came. I ventured out.

"Um, Sesshomaru. What's wrong?"

"We are going on a small walk, you and I. Come along, and don't doddle."

I was confused, but who was I to question him?   
I followed.

A comfortable, almost sad silence came upon us. I didn't know why. He didn't speak, only stared straight ahead. We stayed like this for some time, until I caught sight of a village looming ahead.

Sesshomaru sighed, and spoke.

"Rin, this is for your own good. You cannot, and must not stay with Jaken and I forever. It will be better for you this way."

Realization dawned on me.

"What?!" I asked incredulously, "You're leaving me?"

"Yes."

Tears came to my eyes.

"But, why?"

He was quiet for a moment, and I thought he wouldn't answer. Maybe he just didn't want to.

"You are coming to a stage in your life, where…... male company should not be of top priority. You will be better off with females of your own race, where you can grow properly."

I blinked.

"I don't understand."

He stopped, knelt down, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You are growing up, Rin-Chan. You can't stay with me anymore."

He got up and proceeded walking, until we came to a humble looking cottage.

"This is where you will stay. I have made arrangements. They will treat you as one of their own, and eventually you are to become a Miko. You will have a good life."

I couldn't speak. Tears were running down my cheeks, and I looked away from him, ashamed that I was crying.

I felt arms around me.

Sesshomaru was hugging me?!

They released me as quickly as they had engulfed me.

"Goodbye."

He turned away, and began walking back toward where we had come.

"Sesshomaru! Will I ever see you again?" I yelled our hoarsely.

He turned around at me, and half-smiled.

"Perhaps."

SESSHOMARU:   
I watched the woman come out to greet Rin, and Rin go inside, after giving me a mournful last glance. She did not see the single tear that ran down my cheek.   
Yes, perhaps I would come to see her sometime.

.:How Was It? R&R, pls. Thanks once again to the root of this story!:.


End file.
